Holiday Romance
by Xelia Phyx
Summary: A girl agrees to house her guy mates friends from the UK for a month. What he forgot to say that they were McFly...my first fanfic. I write purely for my own pleasure. Disclaimer : I don't own McFly, just the plot.
1. Chapter 1

There I was, staring at the blank Word document, trying to write my resume. I had just graduated from college, and was trying to find a job. The economy situation was improving, but it didn't mean that getting a job was easier. Sighing, I closed the document, mentally promising myself to get started on resume-writing first thing tomorrow. But now, my brain was on overload, and I needed some cheering up, which meant cheesy Harry Potter fan-fictions.

Opening Mozilla Firefox (Internet Explorer just didn't cut it for me anymore), I went directly to and started scouring the archives for suitable stories to lose myself in. After settling for one titled 'Shake Me', by author RoxieSnape, I got myself comfortable.

After reading the first few sentences, my cell began it's shrill beeping. I was going to ignore it but it's Caller I.D. made me think twice. It was Jake, my best guy mate from high school days. He went away to the UK for university, but we remained close friends.

' Hello? Jake?'

' Xelia! Thank God!'

' Jake, why the call out of the blue? Girlfriend troubles?' I always loved teasing him.

' Haha, no. I'm coming back for a while, with a few friends, and I was wondering, does your dad still have that house he rents out to people?

' You mean the one in BU? Yea, I'm living in it now, why? Why don't you crash at your mum's or something?'

'Well, I just found out that my cousins are staying over for the exact same time period I am, which means me and my friends won't be able to crash at my place. Do you mind spending the next few weeks with my friends?'

'Are they guys or girls?'

' They're all guys, four in total. They are extremely well behaved, so don't worry. They clean up after themselves, which means you just provide food and lodging.'

' Well, I guess so…'

' Thanks Xi! I owe you one.'

' Aw, you're so sweet.'

' Oh, and could you pick me up tomorrow at the airport?'

' TOMORROW? Jake, what made you decide that surprising people was a good trait?'

' Xixiiii, if I'd known that earlier I would've called you. Besides, surprising people is one of my charms, don'cha know?'

' Yeah yeah, Jakeh. Don't blame me if all four of the guys have to squeeze into a room though. I'm bushed, and the house's a mess'

' Don't worry; you'll get over it. And I'm pretty sure the guys won't object to helping a pretty lady like ya.'

' How flattering of you. You owe me a tutorial in resume writing, a round of truth and dare, and a one-of-a-kind unique pressie from London for this.'

' Chill, I got you a present anyway. Just make sure to pick us up at the KLIA Gate F4 at 10am tomorrow, alright. Bring your Dad's truck'

' Yeah dude. Over and out.'

' Peace, cherie,'

Oh God. At least I could bookmark the fan-fic. Now I have to get the guys room ready. Jake owed me big-time, the house was a mess.

The next day, I woke at 8.30am. After showering and dressing, and satisfied that the house was actually clean for once, I downed a cup of black coffee, got my meager CD collection, and set off for the airport. Before starting the car, I popped McFly's CD into the CD Player installed in the car. I had majorly crushed over them a few years back, and had even written them a fan letter. Thank God those days were over.

On the way to the airport, I switched to the Mix FM radio station, where the current Radio DJ was droning out news. I was going to switch back to McFly, when, out of the blue, 'and UK pop band, McFly, has been reported to have taken a months leave to an undisclosed location.' Just probably recording something or other. What was with these people of reporting stupid stuff like that? Doesn't make sense at all. Turning back to McFly, I started humming All About You, along with the song…

Thirty minutes later, I arrived at the airport. Trudging to Gate F4 was a nightmare. Who knew that people could be so grumpy in the morning?

'Xelia! Over here!' Jake! It's been so long since I saw him! Hmm, looked like he filled out pretty well…wait, what? Never mind…

'Jakeh! How've you been? Where're the others?'

'Chill, Ceece, they're in the lads room. Just wait a min, could you?'

'No need, we're here. You're Xelia, right?'

I turned around with a smile on my face, and froze.

I looked at Jake, who didn't seem fazed at all. And I looked back at his friends, Danny, Tom, Harry and Dougie, namely…McFly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake is so dead.

I smiled weakly, and replied 'Yea, I am she'. I am she? Nice opening line, Xelia, great. I shook the guys hands, and turning to Jake, 'I need to talk to you, _Jacob_. **Now**. Excuse us, guys.'

Dragging him to a corner, I asked as calmly as I could.

' Jake, what made you forget to mention to me that your "friends" were actually UK pop sensation McFly?' Humph, at least he had the decency to look ashamed.

' It just slipped my mind, Xi. Now let's go collect our luggage…'

' Not so fast, young man.' He froze at my tone of my voice. The voice I only used to make it seem like hell froze over. The voice that I only used when I'm _really_ pissed.

' Come on, Xelia, I interned at their record company for cash, I became their friend through weird circumstances, and when they asked me what I was doing during Spring Break, I just asked them if they wanted to come along! I never expected them to actually come with me!'

' Well why didn't you tell me who they were?' He grinned his lopsided grin. It worked with every female at school, except me. Which was a good thing, in this situation.

' Well you didn't ask…c'mon Xixi, this'll be the best few weeks of your life!'

' Fine, Jake, but don't be surprised if I pranked you. Expect the unexpected.' I started to grin evilly, which made Jake shudder in fear. I was, and am, a master prankster. It'll be one he'll never forget…

' Err…Jake? Xelia?' Shoot, the McFly boys were still waiting. They had this bemused expression on their faces. ' Lovers spat, hmm?' Danny inquired, a grin forming on his face. ' Nope, Jake just forgot something oh so very important that he forgot to mention to me. C'Mon, guys, let's go get your luggage.'

15 minutes later, I drove up to the waiting area outside of the airport. Man, who said girls only packed heavy? They brought together with them 5 huge suitcases, not including their 3 guitar cases. Thank God Harry brought only his drumsticks, since I had a drum kit at home. I waited for them to heave everything into the enormous trunk, waited for them to get in the car, and we were off.

' Soo…Xelia, d'you have a CD player in the car? I've a CD here to listen to.' Dougie asked me. 'Yeh, sure, bring it.' He handed me the CD, and I fed it in the player's slot. The car was suddenly rockin', literally. Then there was singing. 'Dougie, is that…you singing?' ' Yeah, it's one of the tracks on our soon-to-be-released album, d'you like it?' ' It's absolutely wicked! I love it!'

I listened to the track for a few more minutes, while Jake chatted to the guys. Suddenly, Jake turned to me (he was sitting shotgun, and the guys were squeezed in the back), and asked,

' Hey, can we go and makan? I haven't eaten "mamak" for so long…'

' Jake, slipping into your mother tongue so fast? That was unexpected. Yea, sure, roti canai only, 'kay?'

' Suh-weet! You are the best, Xixi.'

' Uh, guys, what do you mean by mah-ken?' asked Tom. Jake and me looked at each other, and laughed. Hard. Mah-ken indeed.

' Tom, it's mah-kahn, not mah-ken. I am going to introduce you to a very yummy Malaysian brekkie, called Roti Canai…'

' Is it a traditional breakfast?'

' Well…in a way, it is. I used to eat it every Sunday with the fam, but now there isn't any time…'

' Oh, okay…'

I tuned out to the guys conversation, driving on autopilot. I still couldn't wrap my head 'round the fact that I was sharing the same breathing space of McFly, especially Dougie Poynter. He was the one I'd crushed on monkey's years ago…

' Hey, Xelia, we're here already.' I blinked, and followed them out of the car. Jake was already ordering a round of teh-tarik, or strong sweet tea, for all of us.

I quickly asked for, lets see, I usually ate two roti canais, and guys usually ate more, and there were 5 of them, soo…bloody hell, 17 of them. Well, they are growing boys, after all.

Soon, the food and drinks arrived, and after studying Jake and me eating the Indian delicacy, the guys proceeded to eat as well. Hey, the way of eating a roti-canai was an art. And I was wrong about the order of roti-canais. Turns out that each of them needed 4, since the airlines didn't provide breakfast on the plane. And for the grand total…lets just say I was lucky to have withdrawn money yesterday.

After breakfast, which included a very high intake of sugar and caffeine, I headed back with the guys in tow to the house. It had two and a half stories, and my bedroom was on the top floor, which had a balcony. My dad had let me live in it since graduation, and he had paid the bills too. Which meant I needed to get a job fast, since dad didn't pay for groceries.

The guys stepped out of the car and unloaded their luggage. I could tell by their body language that they were pretty high, which usually, and always, spelt trouble for me. _I hope I don't regret this…_I thought as I headed into the house, where they were waiting for me.

'Well guys, welcome to my bachelorette pad, which you will be invading for the next few weeks. Jake, you get the usual room, the rest of you, follow me.' They left their luggage in the living room, and continued up the stairs with me. ' Two of you have to share a room, while two of you get your own rooms. You'll have to sort this out between yourselves. The ones who are sharing a room, don't worry, it's two single beds in a room. Whatever you do, don't go into my room, and clean up any messes that y'all did. Any questions?' Silence. 'Well, get your luggage and unpack, then go hang with Jake and do some guy stuff and whatever. Tell Jake I'll be in my room.'

Trudging up the stairs, I had barely fallen onto my bed when suddenly… 'XIXI! COME ON DOWN!' Oh no, why do you do this to me, Jake? Trampling down the stairs, I came face to face with a very amused Harry. ' Xelia, is he always like this? You should know, you've know him since high school…' ' Oh? No, only when he's high on sugar and/or caffeine' I replied. 'XIXI!' 'COMING, JAKEH!' Harry looked at me, 'Jakeh?' ' Long story,' I said as I rushed past him.

' Jake, what are you doing?' 'Hey, Xixi, d'you have any Pop Tarts? I really want one, and so does Danny,' said Jake, while they both pulled puppy dog faces. Unfortunately for them, it didn't work.

' Nope, Jake. What you'll have to do is scavenge for yourselves, because I am going job-hunting now.'

' Oh…hey why don't you try our old school, BU3? I heard they have a shortage of teachers'

' Just like the old days, huh? There were usually no teachers around. Nice suggestion, JK, I'll think about it,' I replied.

' Hey, Xelia, Jake said you had an amp, where is it?'

' Spare room on your right, Dougie.' This was getting too tiring; I needed girl chat, now. Can't be bothered to go job hunting now. I rushed up to my room amid the chaos, and dialed my best friends number.

' Hello? Xelia?'

' Lisa! Hey!'

' Xelia, are you high? You're talking in exclamation points'

' Oh well, what d'you expect when you dragged home 5 guys high on caffeine?'

' Seriously?'

' Partly. Remember Jake? That UK friend of mine?'

' Oh yea, he's hot'

' Lisa! He's my guy mate!'

' Sor-ree. Well? What about him?'

' He is downstairs right now, after calling me last night asking him to pick him up and provide food and lodging to him and his four friends'

' His four friends? Xelia you lucky lady. Who are they?'

' See that's the problem. He neglected to say that they were McFly…' I waited for the scream.

' OH.MY.GOODNESS. MCFLY! OMGOMGOMGOMG!!! XELIA YOU LUCKY BITCH!'

' Calm down, Liz. That's beside the point.'

' Oh really? There are four, hot, British guys waiting for you to hook-up with, and that's not the point? Then **what** is the point, _Chiquita_?'

' Point is, Jake is now target of a prank. Any plans?'

' Pranks? That is way, way better than four hot British guys. I do have one actually. It's. ……Well, I have no idea,'

' Great. But eventually, Jake will be pranked, big-time.' I grinned ferally. Downstairs, Jake had an impending feeling of doom…


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot the disclaimer acoupla chapters up front, so here it is…

DISCLAIMER : I don't own McFly, and I recycled on how mojitos taste from The Au Pairs : Skinny Dipping. I'm not of legal age yet to drink, how do I know what they taste like?

The next day, I came down to the living room early in the morning, to find all five boys sleeping in front of the couch with the TV on. A smile crept on my face. I am not one to waste a perfectly good 'Kodak moment', as they call it, and snapped a picture. With a really, really big flash.

**Flash**

All the guys were awakened. They looked at me blearily, while I grinned at them. ' Up and at 'em, boys, the sun is shining and all of you are going grocery shopping with me!' Groaning, they headed to their respective rooms to freshen up. I brewed coffee, since they were going to need it. The smell woke them all up a bit, since they looked more alert compared to a few minutes earlier. Glancing around, I saw one person missing.

' Hey where's Tom?' ' Taking his long sweet time in the shower' replied Dougie. ' I do not! Doug's the one that takes long showers!' Tom replied, coming down the stairs.

' You're the one who always take so long to poo, what was it 15 minutes you said?'

' You're the one that smears poo on the walls!'

'No, it's you, not me!' I was turning green. ' Doug? No mention of poo at breakfast. Same goes for the rest of you' I said, mentally gagging. What is it with Doug and his toilet humor?

' Okay, guys, since we're out of food, as you all chomped down on the majority of my supplies yesterday, so we're going shopping' The guys looked at me, and groaned. Well, some of them anyway. Danny, Tom and Dougie actually looked excited to go. Weird boys…

When we got to the mall, the UK-born guys looked confused. ' Xelia, aren't we going grocery shopping?' enquired Danny. 'We are actually. The supermarket's in the mall, Dan' 'Oh...' ' I see…' 'Kay…'

'And onwards we go!' I grinned.

Half an hour later, I was washed out. See, the supermarket was very big, and it sold food from all over the world. Needless to say, the boys went wild. They bought so much junk food, which left me buying all the veg, meat, dairy and stuff. Oh and bananas. Just to spite Tom.

The melody of All About You began to ring. Shoot, my phone. It was flashing the name Lisa. Female companionship, yes!

' Lisa?'

' Hey girl. What's up with McFit?'

' Nothing much, except they went on a rampage buying junk food. I swear, Liz, the amount they bought is enough to feed a small army'

' Well, bring them over to my place! I figure since the weather's so good they would like a dip in my pool? At night of course, it's much more… mysterious'

' Hang on, let me ask them' I turned to the guys, who were blatantly eavesdropping on my conversation. 'Midnight swim, are you up for it, y'all?'

' Wicked! We'll be there!' Harry half-shouted.

' Yup, they're on. Prepare alcohol…oh and mojitos.'

' Sure thing sista. Bring mint though, I'm out of it'

' Righto, later'

' Later'

The guys stared at me. 'Mojitos?' Jake asked. 'Hey,' I shrugged, 'I've acquired a new taste, that's all' 'Riiiight…' Dougie drawled, ' Hey Harry, didja bring your drumsticks?' I asked, hoping he did.

' Yea, why?'

' Awesome. All of you follow me. Music shop, 2nd floor, now.' I grinned. The shop let you try out instruments on display, and it was time I saw the talent of the "great and mighty drummer of McFly". Or so he said.

3 hours later, all of us were back home, tired like we just ran a marathon. In a literal sense, we did, since the guys chased each other all over the place, with me chasing after them like a babysitter. Honestly, you would've thought that 5 20 something guys would behave properly. Apparently not. I was spent just driving home in the end.

' Guys, there are 3 more hours left to get to my friend Lisa's pool gathering. You can crash, watch TV, eat or get ready. I will be in my room crashing. JK, wake me 2 hours later, will you?' And with these words, I walked up to my room, flopped on my bed, and fell into Dreamland immediately…

'Xelia…Oh Xelia…WAKE UP DUDE!' Bloody hell, what was Jake trying to do? I got up and wrenched open the door. ' Dougie?' 'Hey, Jake's asleep, and so are the others…could you help me wake them up?' 'Yeah, sure thing Doug'

15 minutes later, the guys were in the living room grumbling. When I got there, Dougie flashed me a grin. We woke up the boys with an unconventional way…lets just say that an off-key recorder left over from school days, proved very handy in waking people.

'Guys, ready to leave?' A chorus of 'Yeah's were heard. 'Aright, lets get ready to rumble, make sure you brought beach or swim trunks. Nothing left? Lets go!'

We arrived at Lisa's place at 8. She lived in a condo, and was privileged. By that I mean she was rich. Really rich. She's a trust fund kinda gal, but surprisingly, she's so humble and down-to-earth. Bestest friend anyone could have. Anyway…the security guard let us in. I headed straight for the pool, with the guys tailing behind me. When I saw her I just couldn't help it. 'Lissie! How're ya?' ' Oh my God, Xelia! Where've you been! Missed ya lots, girl' ' Same back atcha, girlfriend' I smiled.

Meanwhile, the guys where looking pretty bewildered. At our behavior, I mean. Obviously they've never seen females greet each other. (Which meant air kisses on both cheeks and a hug) Jake cleared his throat. 'Oh, Lisa, these are Jake, Tom, Harry, Danny and Dougie' I said, pointing to them each in return. ' Hey guys, nice to meet you' Lisa said while walking up to them and giving each of them a hug. The guys looked absolutely red in the face. Well, which red-blooded male wouldn't when a hot girl gave you a hug only in a tank top and mini skirt? They looked as if someone substituted their heads with tomatoes. But this party had to get started, soon. I cleared my throat.

' Guys?' No response.

' Guys…' Nada. Zip. Zilch.

' DUDES!' Finally. They snapped out of their trance.

'Get changed in the guys room; meet y'all in 5' I said.

Lisa and I went to get changed. When I walked out I saw her in her Brazilian bikini. The kind that is only connected by thin strings, made up of 3 small pieces of fabric. Yeah that kind. I was wearing a simple black bikini, trimmed with silver sequins. It's my absolute favorite. Still, I have to admit, I looked pretty sexy in it. But I couldn't wait till the guys came out and saw Lisa and me. We waited by the pool's wet bar which held our alcohol and, most importantly, the mojitos. Mmm, mojitos…

' Girls?' Well, speak of the devil. ' Xelia? Lisa? Where're you? What-Holy…' Dougie came out first, followed by Harry, then the rest of the guys. I will never forget that scene until my death day. They gawped and after we waved our hands in front of them, they came out of their trance and turned red. Lobster red. Pretty funny, on Tom, especially.

Lisa and I shared a smirk. We always loved teasing boys. ' Well, guys, get in the pool,' said Lisa jumping in the pool, while I followed her, 'The water's warm…' they followed our example, and Jake went behind the counter, serving as the bartender. He handed me a mojito. ' Lovely. Thank you Jakeh' I smiled, while sipping my cocktail. The sugarcane and mint mixed with rum had a pleasant salty but sweet taste.

' So Xelia, what's the story behind you and "Jakeh"?' Harry asked, drinking a beer.

' Well, it started back in high school. He was the first guy mate I had, and he was considered as a wimp, since back then the trend was to be macho and strong. But I befriended him, and turns out we liked the same music and the same hobby: fan-fictions and talking "England". And, so, history begins…' I trailed off, then looking at all of them. Really carefully. Hmm, looks like the McFly boys were working out…quite a lot, by the looks of it. All of them had impressive biceps, pecs, six-packs and pretty fine chests to prove it. But what really attracted me was the full color tattoo on Dougie's pec, which continued down to his arm. I caught his eye, and he winked at me. Good Lord. I dragged Lisa to a corner of the pool.

' Lisa, who d'you think is the sexiest of the guys? I'm going for Dougie'

' He's hot, but Harry's the one I'm going for. Phoawrr. Check out those abs…'

' Liz, focus. How-Hi Dougie'

' Hello, ladies. Xelia, Lisa, d'you want to join us for a round of truth and dare?'

' Sure Dougie. Lead the way.' I said. He led us to the bar, where they were preparing for the game.

Jake spoke 'I'll start first. Xelia, truth or dare?'

' I'll take…dare.' I grinned. Jake mirrored my grin. Uh-oh…

' Well, Xixi, I dare you to tease one of the McFly boys like you did to me last year,' said Jake, his grin growing wider. I smirked. That was easy. Now which should I pick? Hmm…

I went over to Dougie. His eyes widened in shock. 'Hey, sexy,' I whispered. He shuddered, totally unexpecting it. Oh, this was gonna be fun. I circled him, and then brushed by lips across his. Trailing my finger over his chest, and then pulling him in for a light kiss, I nibbled on his ear. His breath was becoming erratic. He'd fallen for it, hook, line and sinker. I pulled away, and smiled at him, 'Till later then, Dougie dearest', then went and sat next to Lisa.

Jake sat up, saying ' I remember nothing that sexy happening to me.' ' Well, I added a few things. Was it nice, Dougie?' I replied. He recovered, and said ' Xelia, you sure know how to fool a guy' I grinned. It was my turn. 'Well Harry, truth or dare?' 'Dare,' he said grinning. I thought for a while, and an evil thought came to mind. ' Well Harry, go over to Lisa and kiss her on the lips.' He paled, and hesitated. 'What's the matter, Harry? Chicken?' I teased, while I looked at Lisa, who was looking very vixen-ish. 'Never,' Harry declared, and went over, well came over, and kissed Lisa on the lips. She was certainly enjoying it, by the looks of it. It became very sexual by each minute, and Tom finally cleared his throat and said 'Okay, kids, not too much hanky-panky now' the whole group laughed while Harry and Lisa went pink.

Harry smirked, ' Okay, Danny boy, truth or dare?' ' Dare,' he answered confidently. 'Oh ho, well then mate, I dare you to strip till your boxers and run around the pool.' He did it, which was quite funny. He came back out of breath, looked at Tom, and said ' Truth or Dare?' 'Truth, I'm a bit scared of your dares.' Danny pouted, which actually looked quite cute for a second 'Fine, party pooper. When was the last time you had sex?' Tom turned red at this and stammered out 'A-a w-week ago' All of us laughed. Tom turned to Jake, who immediately said 'Truth'. Tom smirked, and asked 'who did you last snog, Jakeh boy?' Jake smiled, and answered 'That cute waitress at the bistro.' All four boys gawped at him. 'What can I say? I'm a charmer' replied Jake, grinning lopsidedly.

The game went on and on, with a couple of the guys doing body shots on me and Lisa, and at one point there was a guy on guy body shot, which officially grossed me out. By the end of the game, all of us were pissed and flat out wasted. Suddenly, in my drunken haze, I noticed the guys had dozed off and nearly drowning themselves in the pool. Luckily they sat on the bar stools in the first place. I began to sober up, while grinning to myself. Nudging Lisa, I whispered a plan in her ear. We readily agreed on the plan, and Lisa ran back to the house getting supplies. This was payback time for Jake, and a prank that the McFly guys were never going to forget…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, guys! But after this, I have NO idea how to continue. Some suggestions please?

Disclaimer : Fine, I'll admit it. I don't own McFly.

The next morning, Lisa and I walked out to pool, nursing Gatorades and pounding headaches. We surveyed the area. Last night, both of us had gotten two king-sized inflatable rafts, dragged the guys on them, and left them floating in the middle of the pool. This was going to be the extreme 'Kodak Moment'. While Lisa got the camera ready, I got my whistle, and waited for the cue from her. '3, 2, 1…now!' The piercing shrill was so loud; it scared off the few pigeons gathered around the premises. And, of course, it effectively woke the guys. A humongous 'SPLASH' was heard, as they rolled of the rafts and into the pool. And Lisa had even gotten the whole thing on film! This was too AWESOME!

'XELIA!' 'LISA!' Heh-heh, I should trademark this kind of alarm. But it had a minor setback. Which involved us girls getting thrown into the pool in the end while the guys watched us, grinning goofily while wincing in pain from hangovers. Not good. Well at least I got Jake back on the prank thing…

'Will you please explain one of the main reasons that you left us floating in the pool, huh, Xixi?' Jake questioned. 'That's for not informing me who were your "friends", Jakeh boy. Besides, it was funny!'

'From your point of view, maybe,' pointed out Harry, slumped on the kitchen table, groaning over the "massive hangover". I'd gotten over mine already, since I'd swallowed aspirin beforehand. Unfortunately for the guys, Lisa ran out of aspirin, which meant the boys had to wait 'till we reached home.

'Xelia, lets move. I can't bear this any longer,' groaned Tom. 'Ookay. Lisa, we're leaving. Bye,' 'Yeah later,' she replied, before running out her bedroom door, eagerly anticipating the day ahead. Well, she looked it, since she was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet, totally hyper. Note to self: watch Lisa's sugar and caffeine intake.

Back at the house, I watched as the guys went to their respective rooms, totally worn out. Which meant I had oodles of free time on my hands. Which meant writing my resume. Jake or no Jake, I had to finish it, and post it off to my old alma mater. I needed a job, even if that job was just teaching pronouns and grammar. Still. It was a job.

An hour later, I e-mailed my resume to SMK BU3, complete with my cell phone details. I tramped downstairs to watch a movie, only to find Dougie sprawled out on the couch, watching Back To The Future III on cable TV. I poked him in the stomach, 'Move over, Douglas. Time for my Chinese serial drama,' while grabbing the remote and switching channels. He said nothing, but just observed the drama going on in the television. Since the drama was subtitled in English, he didn't ask me about it. But five minutes later, he questioned me, 'Are we doing anything tonight?' 'Wow, Doug, wasn't enough for you? But if you and the guys are interested, we could go to Zouk tonight,' I replied, stupefied that he could actually party hardcore for two nights straight. Well, actually the gathering wasn't that hardcore, but the amount of alcohol consumed was insane.

'Yeah, sure, I'll ask the boys if they wanna go,' Dougie replied, then somehow bounced off the couch and went waking the boys. He's an enigma, that one. A while later, the guys had passed an unanimous vote, which was to go to Zouk. It was their Spring Break after all. But this time, we were taking taxis. I was going to party along with the guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own McFly. Period.

In the evening, I had phoned Lisa, and asked her to come party with us. With Harry there, d'you think she could resist? Anyways, she came over to prepare for the night. The guys were waiting downstairs as we came down. The first person that caught my eye was Dougie. He was wearing a form fitting black oxford button-down with calf-length capris. Meanwhile, Harry, who was looking smart with a tie around his white shirt collar, was so obviously staring at Lisa. She was wearing a tank top with black and pink writing over it and a dark purple mini. I, on the other hand, was wearing a black halter top and a white ruffle mini. That might also explain the fact that the guys were staring at us both.

After getting down from the taxis, and making our way into the club, Tom and Harry went off ordering drinks for all of us while we stood by a corner. Me and Lisa were bopping our heads to the music, while the remaining guys were looking very uncomfortable, since most of the female population in the club were checking them out, regardless of date or no date. When Tom and Harry came back, holding our drinks, the staring became even more frequent, even the gays were checking them out! Well they were hot UK guys after all.

As the old school hit 'Don Cha' came on, Dougie and Harry simultaneously grabbed mine and Lisa's waists, pulling us to the dance floor. A good part of the female observers groaned, thinking that the two were attached, but then they turned their attention back on the others. The guys in front of us were dancing pretty good, and pretty sexily, I might add. I decided to join the fun, chugging some alcohol and dancing with Dougie. Swinging my hips and feeling the music throb against my body, and moving to the beat while dancing sexily around him, sliding my hands up and down his back, and pressing my legs against his. Surprisingly, Dougie began dancing not using the common one-two shuffle, but ground his pelvis against my hips in a sinuous, sexy rhythm. At that point, I threw all common sense out the window, and lost myself to the music, alcohol, and the one very available man in front of me.

After all that dancing, and alcohol, I was officially pissed. The next thing I knew, we were being heralded out of the club since it was 3am in the morning. The last thing I remember was piling into the cab with the guys, somehow flopping on the couch together with a drunk Dougie, making out with him, and blacking out…

When I woke up, the first thing I was aware of was the pounding headache, and the thought _I am never drinking again, ever_. The second thing I was aware of was two arms wrapped around my waist, which felt absolutely blissful. The third thing was that Dougie was spooning me. In just his boxers. While I wore just my PJs, which in the male world was considered lingerie. How that happened, I had no idea. I snuggled closer to Dougie, savoring his warm breath tickling my cheek. He stirred, and when saw me smiling at him, turned pink and said 'Morning, Xelia' His eyelids fluttered close again, as did mine. It would've been perfect, only…

Somebody pulled the blanket off us. 'Nice…' someone commented. Jake. I was going to kill him. ' Jake…' I said with a warning tone in my voice. Apparently he didn't notice. He grinned down at me, and shouted at the top of his lungs, ' HEY EVERYONE DOUGIE'S SPOONING XELIA AND THEY'RE LOOKING PER-ETTY COMFY!'

Ooh, that did it. 'JACOB ALEXANDER MICHAEL, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU,' I shouted, while stumbling off the couch. By then everyone came out of their rooms and saw what was happening. The guys took in what was happening and whooped, owing to the fact that I was in my "PJs". But only one thing was on my mind – to kill Jake. Ow. No, actually it was to find a hangover cure. Immediately.

While I stumbled around the kitchen, I swallowed 2 aspirin and chugged some Gatorade. Ugh. I felt like hell now. When I went out again to the living room, I saw Dougie looking very ashamed. Like a lost puppy. It usually didn't work on me, but…it was too cute to resist! I hugged him and whispered in his ear, 'No hard feelings, 'kay?' He looked at me and smiled. Finally we had an understanding.

I went upstairs to change. While on the way coming down, I heard a conversation going on downstairs.

' Way-hey, Doug, second night and you're already hooking up with a bird! Who woulda thunk, eh?

' Excuse me, that "bird" you're talking about, Harry, is my girlie mate!'

' Well she's s very fit bird, I might like to add, isn't she, Danny?'

' Yeah, what a fittie! And she's got a nice pair of legs too!'

Deciding to cut their conversation short, I came down the stairs, and while smirking, asked, 'Well, boys, are you done discussing my female traits yet? Or do you still want to continue that degrading sexist chat?' The guys looked ashamed, while Jake just chuckled. He was used to my feminist ways, after all. ' She won't take any of your crap, guys, forgot to warn you,' said Jake, while trying to hold in a smile. I went over to the living room, checking my cell for any messages. There was one from my old school, asking me to go for an interview that very same morning at 11am. Glancing at the clock, I cursed under my breath. It was already 10! But what was I going to do about the guys? They were on holiday, and I just couldn't dump them in the city with a guidebook, since Jake was useless at showing off the country's main attractions. But I'll figure that out later. Right now, I had some showering and scouring of teeth to do.

I turned to Jake. ' Could y'all stay here at home, for the day? I've got a job interview' 'Wait, at BU3?' 'Yeh, Jake, thanks for your pointer by the way.' 'Excellent, I'm coming along with you. You need moral support, Xixi, don't try to back out of this one,' I smiled, and gave him a hasty one-armed hug as I rushed up the stairs. 'BE READY IN 45 MINUTES!' I yelled, hoping he got the message.

When I came down, my headache had dwindled to a dull throb, I was dressed in a long-sleeved work shirt and a black pencil skirt, and, surprisingly, the guys were waiting. Jake was even tapping his foot, looking very impatient. He dragged me out the door, while saying something about females and their habits, and started the engine. I climbed into the car, and off we went to my old alma mater: BU3.

When we got there, we were about 5 minutes behind schedule. McFly was grumbling about having no breakfast, and I felt a bit ashamed. Jake shot them a dirty look, and lead me to the office of the principal. Surprisingly, the Ministry of Education had gotten my old principal to accept the job. She was transferred to another school in my Form 1 (Year 7), and here she was, back again. I gave Jake a word of thanks, and I got a 'Good Luck!' in return. Steeling myself, I walked into the room…

20 MINUTES LATER

I walked out of the office, and wasn't surprised at all to not see any boys there. Heading for the canteen, I saw all of them chowing down on Chee Cheong Fun (a kind of Chinese noodle, I think it's called). Jake looked up when he heard me approaching. 'How'd it go, Xi?' The seconds ticked by. I finally grinned, saying, 'I got it Jake! I got it!' while jumping up and down. Something a teacher should not be doing, ahem. Jake looked happy for me, while the guys were …err… well, looked to be encouraging me, at the least. Yeah, that's it.

Tom piped up, 'When're you starting?' At this point, my face fell, and answered 'Well, I start next week Monday, which means you guys won't have a tour guide for your hols…' The guys looked disappointed, while Jake just looked thoughtful. He said 'Hey, Xelia, I gotta go to the bathroom, you guys coming?' McFly followed him, and I was left alone in the canteen. Sighing, I went and ordered a plate of noodles as my brunch.

ANOTHER 15 MINUTES LATER

When the guys came, they were grinning. Hmm, they must have something up their sleeves. As I opened my mouth, Jake cut me short, and said 'Since you won't be able to have fun for the couple weeks, you might as well have fun this coupla days!' With this, he dragged me off to the car, to god-knows-where, with the McFly boys tagging along…


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER : I don't own McFly. If I did, they would be sleeping over at my place. AND they would be making me hot chocolate. PLUS they would be dishing the dirt on each other.

Right, some guidelines on how to read the sayings (?) and so on.

Thoughts 

'English'

'_Malay_'

'**Chinese Dialect**'

'Malaysian rojak language; combination of Malaysian slang, Malay, English and Chinese Dialect**'**

On Monday morning, I climbed out of bed groaning. The weekend was spent in a totally unconventional way. Well, not really. The guys insisted that we, including Lisa, go to the Sunway Lagoon Theme Park just for the fun of it. And they wanted to explore the whole park. And I mean whole. It took us a full day to go around the theme park, which was separated into two sections: Dry and Wet. Dry being the rides that keep you (half) dry and wet being the pools, water slides and whatnot. They dragged me and Lisa up from our beauty sleep at 7 freaking AM in the morning (after us girls stayed up till 12 midnight deciding what we should wear), looking as they just got up from a sugar rush. Never mind the fact that they slept later than us playing the PS2 (I checked). After a full day of us going on rides, which nearly made us puke our guts out, and going on water rides, which left us sopping wet, Jake and McFly decided that wasn't enough. Oh no, they still wanted to go shopping the next day. And we, or should I say they, shopped. For 8 hours straight. Usually I go shopping longer than that, but the activities the day before left me dozing of while waiting for the guys who were arguing over the latest edition of Halo. They traipsed over the entire mall, which left my whole body aching. Hence the groans. Not that I was complaining, since it was every teen's dream to holiday with 5 hot guys, the majority of them being very fit, who also had sexy British accents. But not every teen had a day job which required enormous amounts of yelling. So I was liable to complain.

I walked down the stairs in my working clothes, and was surprised to see all of them there. And there was a full English breakfast laid out. _I didn't know they could cook_. ' Morning sweets! Fancy a cuppa tea? Or some bacon?' Danny enquired. I smiled, and looked at my watch. Shit, I was late! ' No thanks love, I've got to make a mad dash now,' while grabbing some toast and giving them all kisses on cheeks. I rushed out of the house as fast as I could, and hopped into the car. Starting for the engine, I prayed I wouldn't give a bad impression on my first day of work.

At the school, I was very patiently waiting for the Headmistress to finish her assembly speech. No offence to her, but speeches just isn't my kinda thing. Oh, now she's announcing new teachers, namely…me! ' _And to replace Miss Lee, who has gone for a training course, we have Miss Phyx replacing her_,' polite, scattered applause. _Yeah I'm happy being here too. I love you, Puan Tan, but just get it on with!_ I thought.

' And for the time being, we have 4 young men,' what?

' who have voluntarily offered teaching the students,' oh no, they wouldn't dare,

' and they are Mr. Fletcher, Mr. Jones, Mr. Judd and Mr. Poynter,' oh they DID. I'm swear I'm killing Jake,

' who will be replacing Mr. Radzuan.' In the most painful way imaginable,

' They will be accompanied by a cameraman who will be filming their every move,' That's it. He is SO dead.

' So please mind your behavior this few weeks. That is all.'

After singing the school song, which I noticed gleefully that McFly didn't know how to sing (BUAHAHAHA!), I walked up to them amid the whispers amongst the students (especially the female above 16 ones). They were grinning like Cheshire cats. Which pissed me off. Many things about guys pissed me off. I looked at all their faces, which ONLY had the tiniest trace of guilt, and turned to Jake.

' **Explain**.' Was all I said. And in this situation, it was an order.

' **Xixi, hear me out …OW**!' SMACK went my hand on his arm.

' **Right, explain before you get another one of those again.**' He winced. I picked on any male in vicinity when I was PMS-ing or when I was pissed. And (un)fortunately for Jake, it was usually him.

' **The guys were bored! They wanted to follow you and see what Malaysian schools were like! Don't hit me again! Please…**' when I made to hit him.

I turned to the guys. They were looking half-assed bored/ confused/scared.

' I cannot believe you JK! You drag them here! You little wench! Dimwit! Doofus! Moron! Aargh! How could you do this to me! Walau, they have no teaching experience, and they got hired? Dungu A-Hole, you will be the death of me!' I said half-shouting. Thank God no kiddies…students were around. I was not a good example to them, at least not now.

Turning my heel on them, I marched up to my class, then aware that they were tagging along. Glaring at them, I asked, 'Why are you following me?' now looking very pissed. Those students had better not be noisy, or I swear…

' Errm…the headmistress that we should follow you on your first day, that you could show us the ropes on how they act. The students I mean,' said Harry, now looking visibly frightened.

I growled. ' Fine, but if you step one toe out of line' 'she will kick your ass – OW! What was that for?' exclaimed Jake. 'Don't interrupt me!' I hissed, before walking to the teachers lounge to collect my books. The guys were looking as though as they might piss their pants any moment, which gave me a feeling of triumph. They tagged along with me, and I walked to 4 Science 3 for English…

' Good morning Miss…err, Teacher' The class greeted me, pausing on the Miss part.

' Good morning class. Now, due to…circumstances, we will be joined by these 5 men' the girls brightened up at this 'for one day only,' I said, emphasizing on only, drawing lots of groans from the females.

' Now, open your textbooks to page 60' 'Xelia, where do we sit?' inquired Tom, while the girls just sighed again at his use of his British accent. I smiled, even if I do say so myself, quite evilly.

' That, gentlemen, is for you to figure out. You stand, or you stand. Take your pick.'

' Err…we stand?' Said Danny, while scratching his head.

' Excellent choice! And by the way, don't call me by name in class. It's disrespectful, didn't you know?' I said. ' Now, class, as I was saying before I was interrupted…'

The entire morning dragged on. For them, meaning the "teachers", the "cameraman" and the students. Soon it was recess, and the male students trampled out like they were on the verge of dying from starvation. I wasn't going to stop them, since stopping under seventeen's from getting food were a health hazard. The girls just lingered in the class, their eyes on the other over eighteen's in the class, who were looking very sleepy propped against the wall. Chasing the girls away, I went to the guys and poked each of them. ' Recess time,' was all I said before walking out of the class.

They followed me around the canteen (I'm talking about McFly here), taking exactly what I did. Which were a bowl of noodles and a cup of coffee. Jake on the other hand was taking advantage of the situation and grabbing every item of food in sight. I kid you not. By the time we met at our table, he was carrying so much food you could barely see the top of his head. And, of course, he shared with everyone at the table. Except me…

'Jake, aren't you gonna offer me something?' I said.

'Nope, sorry,' he replied, while giving me a grin.

' Please…' I said… 'Or I'll whoop your ass at Mah Jong' I continued, smiling.

'Fine, fine' he gave in.

After recess, I had to teach the Form 4 students in Biology. Looking at my notes, I saw what I had to teach. I turned to the guys. 'D'you want to help me teach today? You can take my place, y'know, get a hold of something. Jake can be your…interpreter…' I trailed off. They looked at each other and shrugged "OK". I smiled. Perfect. Because the topic that I was teaching on today was the reproductive system of the human body. (Insert eeevil laugh here)

After the class, the guys were looking absolutely shattered. See, we didn't have Sex-Ed here, and the females were together with the boys in the same room. And apparently, ever since the boys in the class learned that the guys have…experience, they started asking lewd questions. So dirty that they can't be recorded. And I was standing there, along with the girls, half looking embarrassed, another half looking disgusted. And the lesson was an hour plus long. Hehe. Got my revenge…for now.

The day dragged on with me introducing myself and the guys to various classes I was teaching. Soon it was time for the bell to ring. The students were holding their own countdown. One particular student in the class, Timothy, was counting the seconds. Literally.

' Five, four, three, two, one…Go home!'

Silence. Then…RINNG!!! Huh. Guess his watch was a few seconds late. I walked out of the class, followed by Jake and McFly. What, you think the kids will give a damn? Not a chance. As I was making my way downstairs, a teacher, I forgot her name, came up to me.

'_Miss Phyx! The vice principal wants to see you!'_

'_Oh…what! Fine then,'_ I replied, and went in the office. The vice principal, Puan Ramilah, was sitting there marking papers. Without taking her eyes off them, she said 'Miss Phyx, could you possibly take the gentlemen with you on a tour around the school grounds? They won't be under guidance anymore starting from tomorrow.' Sighing, I reluctantly agreed, before walking slowly outside, with the guys following me.

15 MINUTES LATER

'And so, that's the school,' I finished with a voice with clearly meant "I am half-assed tired. Don't argue". On the way back to the office to get my books, I spotted that the school's 'enterprise', (like a club for young entrepreneurs, but was actually an excuse for the rich and famous kids in the school to not go for co-curricular activities. I know. It started when I was in school.) was holding a mini-cinema show. Which meant that they usually showed pirated films. But today, ironically, someone decided that 'Just My Luck' was an oldie, since the signboard read 'Now Showing : The Oldie Just My Luck! Starring Lindsay Lohan and Chris Pine'. Well, since I lost my DVD eons ago, and we had nothing better to do, I shoved the guys into the media room where they were screening the movie. Oh, and they hadn't noticed the movie's title.

When we got in, it was the part where Lindsay is cleaning up the bowling alley. Y'know, the part where she nearly swallows bubblegum? Now, no one noticed us…teachers as we snuck in, but as soon McFly were on the screen, the students turned around and started whispering. Loudly. Well, McFly didn't give any sign that they were being bothered. They've had this treatment for a quarter of their lives. All was good, until…

On The Cinema Screen

"Ashley, not now," and Ashley kissed Jake. Mr Phillips half-shouted "What is going on?" but was shushed by Maggie and Dana. The band members looked at each other confused. Ashley broke off the kiss, but before Jake could say anything, she began counting down. Not long after reaching "one", Harry arrived on stage. After a few stray comments, the band went on stage to perform "I've Got You".

In Real Life

It was at this point that the students jaws dropped open. Their teachers, rock stars? It was too good to be true. A girl turned around and asked for an autograph. By now, I sensed the danger looming and dragged the guys out. On the way running back to the car, turns out a few select people knew about McFly, and started chasing us while shouting the usual comments. You know, like 'OMG TOM MARRY ME!' or 'DANNY SIGN MY BOOB!' That sort. Yes they DO exist hereabouts. Frustrated, I shoved the guys into the car, started the engine, and drove off.

'Well guys, that was one hell of a school day that they won't forget,' I commented.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: FINE. I don't own McFly. Happy?

Authors Note:

First off, let me thank all of you loyal reviewers. I HEART Y'ALL MUCHO! And Sirius's Daughter, you'll get a part. A juicy one. Right, seeing as I'm only allowed weekends on the com, you'll have to be patient. I'm writing a chapter as soon I'm allowed to go online, and I will be writing one chapter per week only. If I have oodles of free time, I'll write two chappies. But it's not very likely. So a short chapter first, then hopefully I'll be updating later in the weekend!

Chapter 7

It was a Saturday. It was 9 AM. And it was one of the days when you got that feeling of being to do practically anything. And I had this feeling that all five guys in the same house had that feeling.

BAM! As if being cued, four doors slammed open t the same time, and the five occupants came down, simultaneously sat down at the dining table, realized there wasn't any food or coffee, and whined, at the exact same time and pitch, 'XEELIIIA!!'

Sighing, then smiling, I replied with a 'I'm off duty, scrounge for yourselves,' then flipped through the channels on the TV. Jake looked at me stupefied. Harry spoke up. 'Uh, aren't you supposed to provide for us lodging and FOOD?' while saying the last part sarcastic. I looked at them, raised my eyebrow, and went back to the TV. They groaned. I'm sorry, but it was true payback time for the teacher job they pulled on me. Looking at them, I flicked my eyes over to Dougie. He looked like he was absolutely trashed; yet he still had this air of sadness about him. And did I mention he caught me staring at him, and gave me puppy-dog eyes? Those eyes of gray, sometimes shimmering with happiness, or clouded with confusion…

Dammit, I fall hard for puppy-dog eyes. I sighed a big BIG sigh, then turned to them and said 'Come on. Let's go out for McDs breakfast.' The guys perked up and cheered. They all rushed out the door, except Dougie who loitered behind. He wore a thin white cotton shirt, with ¾ board shorts. He sidled up close to me. His lips brushed against my skin, causing an involuntary shudder. He was so close to me, I could feel his body heat. 'Thanks,' he muttered, and walked out the front door. Halfway there, he turned around, and gave a deliberately loooong wink. Then I was left alone in the house.

'XELIA, HURRY UP! WE'RE STAAAARVING!' Tom shouted, and I began making my way to the car. So, Mr. Douglas Poynter was fooling around, eh? Well, this time, we're gonna do it my way.

IN MCDONALDS, 15 MINUTES LATER

After having ordered our food, Tom, Dougie, Harry and Jake were searching for seats upstairs, while Danny and I ordered and brought up the food. As soon as we got the heavenly smelling…well, in their opinion, Danny brought those up while I waited for the coffee. On the way to the table, I stopped at the condiments island, taking salt, sugar and creamer. The girl besides me was taking the same stuff as I was. She looked really familiar. Suddenly, it clicked.

'Maddie?' I asked, shocked. She was a close friend of mine, but she moved away in Form 4. She looked really good now, with curly dark blonde hair, stopping just at her shoulders, and she was wearing a shirt, which screamed "The Who", and jeans with Vans trainers. Her blue eyes looked at me, and suddenly she exclaimed 'OMG! Xelia! Girl!' We hugged, while screaming wildly like teenagers, then claming ourselves down. 'Girl, you've grown! Last time I saw ya, you were shorter than Calvin and he was 5'5'!' I said, looking her up and down. (Not in THAT way). She harrumphed, like I was the one talking nonsense, then said, 'Girl, you've filled out! Last time I saw you, you were this scrawny little scarecrow!' Which was true. I got to eat anything I wanted.

Laughing, I asked, 'D'you want to join me for breakfast? With some friends?' very conveniently forgetting to mention that they were Jake and McFly. Yes, Maddie knew who McFly was. And she liked their music. I've never heard about her gushing about any of the band members, not once. She agreed, and followed me upstairs with her own breakfast.

I looked around, and spotted Tom who waved at me frantically. I waved back, and as Mads (as I liked to call her) followed my gaze, her mouth dropped open. We walked over, and when Danny saw this "fit bird", in his own words, he actually blushed a light shade of cherry! So cute. Maddie was hiding under her hair, blushing pink. 'Guys, Maddie. Maddie, Jake and guys,' I said, and sat down. She did the same, still not looking at Danny. He was doing the same thing. I reached for my tea, while at the same time Dougie reached for the sugar. Our skin touched, barely for a second, but I could feel the hairs on my arms rising up, as though there was static.

This was going to be an interesting breakfast…

AFTER BREAKFAST, ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER

When we bid goodbye to Maddie, I invited her over for dinner the same night. I had already sent a text message to Lisa, but she hadn't replied, on account of some hardcore partying the previous night. She invited us all, but after a full weeks teaching, all of us declined. When she left, the guys looked at me. 'Dinner?' echoed Harry. I nodded. 'Tonight I'm going to make dinner,' Jake coughed and I elbowed him in the ribs, 'and you're going to help me'. At this point, they were completely stupefied. I know all of them, except Jake, had limited cooking experience. Dougie could only cook Pot Noodles, bless him.

'But – '

'How – '

'Who – '

'When – '

'Why – '

Then the clincher.

' How could you do this to us?' They all exclaimed. Together. They must be really in sync with each other. Mentally. I gave them a grin, and said, 'It's grocery shopping time again!' They groaned audibly.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : You know it. I ain't gonna spell it out.

Chapter 8

So there we were, back again at the exact same supermarket like before. This time, those five aren't gonna do nothing, no they ain't. I turned to them and began issuing orders like a general.

'Danny, vegetables, Jake, drinks, since you're the expert on 'em, Tom, spaghetti and sauce, Dougie and Harry, you're with me. Got it, y'all?'

Silence. And then Danny went off, as did Tom. Jake muttered 'Slave driver,' and then walked off before I could wallop him. Dougie looked at me, then asked, 'Sooo… what are we supposed to do?' I grinned, then hooked my arms through theirs, and then replied, 'We're going to make dessert, and now we're going shopping for ingredients!'

They both looked at each other, and Dougie dreamily said 'Mmm…cake?' Harry made this "NO WAY" face, and replied 'No, chocolate anything is waaaay better. Yum, chocolate,' and I laughed at the two. 'We'll do chocolate cake with choccies on top. Now, MOVE!' I said, while dragging them both by the elbows towards to chocolate section.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was four o' clock in the afternoon. I'd set Harry working on the salad, and both the guitarists on the spag bol. Lisa had sent me a text message that she was definitely coming, and they had better be wearing black tie, since she was going to. I texted Mads on wearing black tie, so she could prepare. Now Dougie and me were making the chocolate cake with chocolate on top. Chocolate on chocolate. Who doesn't love chocolate? But we were getting more flour on the kitchen floor, since he had thought of getting into a flour fight. He was going to clean that up. But anyway, now we were getting started on the frosting, after putting the cake in the oven to bake. I was stirring the melted chocolate around while Dougie sifted the icing sugar. But after stirring the chocolate for a few minutes, I felt Dougie's eyes on me.

I looked at him. 'Do I have something on my face now?' I asked him, puzzled. He took some of the sifted icing sugar, and swiped it across my cheek. 'Now you do,' he replied cheekily. I dabbed some chocolate on his nose. 'And so do you!' He stuck out his tongue, so I did the same. Suddenly, this great big dirty brown COCKROACH skittered right across the kitchen floor. I screamed and somehow jumped into Dougie's arms. After a few minutes of near hyperventilation, I realized my position. And I also realized he was rubbing my back trying to comfort me. I looked at him, and was going to apologize, when I saw his eyes. Those damn shining, gray eyes. They spoke of yearning, of want. For…me.

He slowly lowered his head, and my eyelids fluttered close. I felt his lips graze mine, then deepen into a sweet, soft kiss. Not counting the day after partying at Zouk, which I couldn't remember since I was blind drunk, this was the first time I kissed Dougie. He tasted sweet, like sugar. I deepened the kiss, then felt his tongue seek entrance into my mouth. By this time, my legs felt like they were about to give way, he just made me melt. The kiss got more and more passionate, and by now we were unaware of the outside world. Now it was just the two of us, in our little bubble.

DING! Damn that blasted oven. The cake was ready, and we both broke apart. Blushing, I went and took out the cake, while Dougie looked at his feet. This was awkward. I looked at him, then cleared my throat. He looked up. 'Was that…was it …real?' I stammered, then cursed myself. I wasn't supposed to Little Miss Shy now! But before I got his reply, he crossed over, and gave me another heart melting kiss. I went weak at the knees, and pressed my body harder against his. His arms snaked around my waist, and I hung onto his neck for support. He broke apart, then murmured, 'I guess it was,' I smiled and went in for another kiss, when…

DING-DONG! The doorbell chimed. It had to be Maddie or Lisa. I looked at him, and sighed. 'I'd better get that,' before loosening my grip on him. But before I went, I whispered in his ear, 'Dress in black tie…it's worth it,' and went out of the kitchen on cloud nine.

When I answered the door, turns out both the females had arrived at the exact same time. Apparently they had gotten to know each other, since they were chatting madly away. Maddie first spotted me, and she knew at once. 'Xelia, you got sumpin' sumpin' lately?' she asked, with a grin on her face. Lisa's face lit up, and squealed. Like a really fan-girly kind of squeal. 'Gossip time!' she exclaimed, and all of us raced upstairs before the guys noticed our school girly antics. For now, Jake could do the frosting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The two females looked at me, astounded. 'No. Freaking. Way. YOU snogged DOUGIE POYNTER!?' stated Maddie, ending it with a squeal. I grinned goofily, then murmured, 'I guess I did!' We looked at each other, then began screaming loudly, like we just met our all time idols. But this was better. I kissed him. Or should I say, he kissed me. But still. It was my only teenage wish, which had gotten buried under college and jobs. We stopped, gasping for breath, then Lisa piped up, 'Well, I like Harry. Pity he doesn't…' then trailed off into silence. Err, HELLO? He snogged her at the pool gathering? I stated this fact, but she sourly replied, 'Well, I'm just another chick to him. Just some layover, I bet.' Sighing, she turned to Maddie, who said, 'True dat. I read about McFly in magazines and stuff, and they always have, like, short-term stuff. Apparently they "have no time" for serious relationships.'

I exclaimed, shocked, 'NO! They aren't like that. Y'all just have to get to know them better!' Man, they were really harshing the mellow on the whole feel-good vibe going on in the house. A somehow pointless thought came to mind. 'Look, I'll find out for you, okay?' Since high school, I had this gift of becoming everyone's "person to confess to". I then proceeded to jump off the bed, out of the door, down the stairs, and into Danny's bedroom. Speaking of which, the ladies man was moping. MOPING. Can you believe it?

Suddenly he was aware of my presence. He jumped like he'd been electrocuted, then gave me this "uh-huh.whatever." kinda shrug. 'Hey Xelia. What's up? I finished the spag bolognaise, so you girls can get ready…' ending with a big sigh. Raising my eyebrows, I sat down next to him. 'Okay, Dan. What is up with you?' No reply. 'Someone on your mind?' Again, silence. 'It's Maddie, isn't it?'

'God, I don't know what's wrong with me! I just met her this morning, and we didn't even say much to each other, but I can't get her out of my head. She's just…perfect. She even likes The Who! Xelia, I…I think I…I've fallen for her!' Whoa. That was the most emotional confession I have ever witnessed, EVER. Breathing a HUUGE breath out, I gave him all the advice I could muster after the confess'. 'Dude, just do it, and go after her. Who, knows, she may like you too! But don't you have like, loads of experience with ladies already?' I let out. He sent me this "NOT HELPING!!!" look, and I went pink. Well, at least, I think I did. 'Well, Danny, for now, just get ready. And wear black tie.' He looked at me alarmed, and jumped off the bed, muttering something 'bout having nothing to wear. Hmm, paranoid much? I slipped out of the room, and went downstairs to find Harry.

I searched the whole house, and turns out he was banging away on the drums. Like heavy-metal esque. He's got it baaad. I called him on my cell, which I happen to know for a fact that he kept in his bum pocket, cause you could hear nothing above the sound of the drums. He yelped, then answered it. The cell I mean. 'Hello? Hello? Godammit, who is it!' he angrily said. I came into the room. 'Wow, emo much, Juddy?' He turned to look at me, with my phone in my hands, and then disconnected the call. I leaned against the door, and blurted out, 'So you DO like Lisa? It wasn't a one night kinda thing?' Oops. I have this tendency to randomly blurt out things. Harry looked at me strangely, then sighed ala Gingerbread Nancy Classic. (Gingerbread by Rachel Cohn, you better check it out!)

'No, Xixi, it isn't. This is the first time I've actually liked a girl so much, the first time that it doesn't matter whether I get into her pants. That kiss at the pool…God, Xelia, why'd you ask for that dare? Now I can't forget about her. Her caramel streaked hair. Her shimmering chocolate eyes. Her bright mind. Her curvalicious body – ' 'Whoa, way too much info! You had me at the "body" part,' I exclaimed. Complete with quote marks.

'Look, dude, just ask her. The only thing you'll get back is either a yes or a no. Just do it. Now get dressed. The dinner's in half hour,' I said, before skipping out jauntily. I, even I myself to admit it, unexpectedly went into Dougie and Tom's room. Before I could say anything, he shushed me, clamped his hand over my mouth, and dragged me out on to the stair landing. He very seriously, which I had never seen this kind of demeanor before on him, asked me, 'Xelia, do you really like Dougie? If not, I suggest that you give up on him. Now.'

I stared at him in shock. Excuse me? I looked back at Tom coldly, which even made him flinch. 'Look, Tom. I like him. I really do. But before you pull another stunt like that, I suggest you get your priorities straight.' He look confused. Inside, so was I. I don't usually spill out all this crap. Okay, I have SO got to stop reading romance novels for the time being. Sheepishly, I corrected myself, 'Tom, I really like Dougie, I really, truly do. Just don't jump to conclusions that early, okay?' Now it was his turn to look sheepish. 'Well, alright.' He replied.

But before he could go into the room, I asked him a final question. 'Why are you so protective of Doug?' Oops. Another blurt. He turned to me, sighed, and ruffled his hair. 'Look, did you know about the relationship he had about seeing another pop star?' Hmm…not really, no.

Voicing out my opinion, Tom continued, speaking low, and fast. 'I really didn't think so, seeing as you had college and stuff. But she, the pop star I mean, stated that she had broken up with him, on national TV, before even telling him she had dumped him. Worst of all, she had been cheating on him with a GIRL! That was the point of the whole TV interview, her coming out as a lesbian. Imagine his self-esteem back then. The girl he thought he loved, the one he spent nearly every waking hour with, a lesbian. Like he was some kind of test to see if she was straight or not. He didn't come out of it until the mention of this trip. So now you know why,' he broke off, then told me, in that serious tone. 'Don't hurt him, Xelia. We (the band) can't see him in pain,' then walked into his room.

My eyes filled with tears. Poor Dougie. A tear slid down my cheek. But I shook my head, getting rid of the cobwebs, then heading upstairs. I would make sure he didn't have to go through this kind of pain, ever again. Never.

_And now you have it. And I will have addage when I get reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Don't make me say it. PLEASE!

Chapter 9

It was 8 O' Clock. The sun had gone down. And the mini-dinner party was in full swing. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

7.00PM OR 1900 HOURS

I had gotten my ages old, trusty halter neck LBD out, sprayed on some Ralph Lauren, and went down to check on the food, drinks, and what not. As I went down, I got a glimpse of Dougie struggling to tie his black tie. (No pun intended…or maybe I'm bad at grammar.) Chuckling, I slipped into the room, but before I could tap him on the shoulder, say "Boo" and scare him, he turned around and started tickling the hell outta me.

' Dougie…stop…nooo!!' I chocked out between laughs, playfully beating him with my hands, trying to get him to stop. When he finally stopped, I collected my breath, and smiled at him. 'You do know that that stunt will be repaid?' I asked him, while smirking. He made that universal-men shrug, and replied, 'So? I'm ready for your full-frontal attacks, anytime,' while giving me a wink. I acted as if I were shocked, then getting up, announced that I had better go check on dinner…and drinks. Throwing him a coy look over my shoulder, I made my way downstairs, finding Jake preparing something that looked like… 'Jake, are you making mojitos?' I asked, which he reacted by jumping one foot in the air, and leaning against the counter to seemingly catch his breath. ' Wow, you are good at this creeping thing, Xelia,' he stated, then added, 'Yeah, I am making mojitos, though after that, I think I had better not.' And before I could give him a glare, albeit playfully, he zoomed out the door and into his room.

7.30PM

I went up the stairs, after garnishing the pasta, leaving the garlic bread in the oven, putting the cake in the fridge, checking on the wine, making sure the salad hadn't wilted, putting some decorations on the table, set the plates and cutlery, all in 20 minutes. Calling the guys first, I asked them to prepare themselves. No, actually I said that only to Tom, Dougie, and Jake, but to the remaining members of McFly, I said, 'Brace yourselves,' then sidled up the stairs and into my room, where the girls were getting ready. I took one look at them, and said 'Harry and Danny are definitely going to jump in your pants tonight.'

Lisa was wearing a sleeveless pink, baby doll dress, embedded with sparkling crystals (told you she was rich), a silver necklace with a purple diamond, and surprisingly, wearing her black thigh boots. (Think Freaky Friday Tess Coleman boots. Niiice…). The boots with those killer, "screw-me" heels. And she denies trying to get intimate with Harry. Bollocks.

Mads, on the other hand, was wearing a slinky tube dress in turquoise, and a silver pendant on a chain. I happen to know what was on that chain, since I gave it to her before she immigrated away in sec school. It was flat silver pendant in the shape of a plectrum, and inscribed on the back was "BFF Forever!" Getting back now… She was wearing silver, Grecian style flats. Both of them had heir hair down, Only Lisa had straightened hers, and Maddie's was in loose waves. And by the looks of it, both had emptied my bottle of bath glitter on their shoulders, backs, and every inch of skin imaginable. And yet they managed to look sexy, not glittery. (The bottle of glitter was half-full anyway.)

Hooking my elbows through theirs, we made our way downstairs. The girls on either side of me were yapping about some Korean star called Rain, not noticing the surrounding people, but I definitely noticed Harry and Danny's jaws dropping open like goldfishes. I caught both their gazes, which was possible since they were standing side by side, and both looked away at the same time, faces pink. Well, they weren't going to blush full frontal over this, were they?

We made our way to the dining table, and sat according to this : Jake, Tom, me, Dougie, Harry, Lisa, Maddie, Danny, and then Jake again. Did I mention that I managed the seating plans? Lisa gave me a slight glare after finding out that Harry was her "escort". Maddie did the same, but you could tell she was joking, and enjoying it.

BACK TO THE STARTING POINT : 8.00PM

Jake and Tom were discussing some album plans for the near future, which I was trying to eavesdrop on, but Dougie kept distracting me using various…ways. No, not that kind, humorous ways. On the other hand, Lisa lost the icy front, and was chatting to Harry in that lighthearted way, but I knew that she was still uncertain on the inside. Maddie was enjoying herself astounding Danny using her wide knowledge on various bands. She absolutely loved music, acting and writing. But mostly music. 'Speshly McFly's.

Now that we had polished off dinner, (the majority of the polisher's being the guys), we had one thing left to finish…the booze. And the mojitos… Mmm, mojitos…

'Xelia! Dreaming about mojitos again?' Damn that Jake. He always had to break up my dreams about mojitos. Once I had one, which involved my then crush, on a mint leaf, and me, floating on a massive pool filled with the drink. Mmm…mojitos…

'XELIA!'

'COMING, COMING!'

I went and sat down on the living room rug, everyone was gathered around the table, playing…you guessed it, Truth or Dare. Again. But I suggested that we played Double Dare instead, and some of them agreed. So Double Dare it was.

First up was Dougie being dared. Danny and Harry were "pakating" against him, for some reason. 'Alright Doug, I dare you to either kiss Xelia, or…French kiss Xelia!' Harry announced. Dougie and me looked at each other, and we shared a "to hell with it" gaze, and walked over to each other, and snogged each other senseless. By the time we had finished, and if this were an anime, Lisa, Maddie, Danny and Harry would've looked purple in the face, complete with jaw drop and blank stares. But since this was real life, we had to settle for jaw drops instead.

The round went on and on, with Danny having to remove two items of clothing (his socks), Harry taking off his shirt (Lisa's eyes strayed from his face to his chest), Jake being ordered to get some more booze, being dared again to drink all of it, and Tom having to wear his glasses (lame dare, funny aftermath). Soon I reached Lisa. 'Okay Lisa, I dare you to kiss Harry or…' At this point, Dougie whispered in my ear, 'give Harry a lap dance,' I finished, grinning. What happened next was unbelievable. At first, they just brushed their lips against each other's, but as Harry was pulling back, Lisa grabbed his head back down against her lips. His eyes widened in shock, then he grabbed her and proceeded to snog her back. And somehow, they ignored us and SOMEHOW, they made it up the stairs into who-knows-what room.

Danny was the first to speak. 'Well that was enlightening,' while grinning. Maddie just rolled her eyes, even though she SO fancied him, and went back to the kitchen to get even more drinks. Danny looked at me, which I replied with a 'Go get 'em, tiger'. While he was rushing back to the kitchen, Dougie looked at me, and said, 'Aren't I your tiger?' and gave me his puppy-dog look. I giggled, which was SO OOC for me, and replied him with a short peck on the lips. Tom groaned. 'Oh stop with the mushiness already! I'm single and all I can do is sit here and watch Jake snoring and you two making out.' The Jake part was true, and he was snoring away, blind drunk, but as soon as I heard the one about us (inner voice : an us! An US!), I retorted, 'That is so not true. Besides, you haven't even been looking out for girls your self!' Tom made to say something, sighed, and just replied 'Let's just watch some TV. I heard Back To The future is on'

15 MINUTES LATER

Rain was pouring. Thunder rumbling. Lightning flashing. We were currently watching a movie, called Goodbye Boys, about this five Scout dudes who goes like, camping around the…well, I don't really know. Getting back, we, being Dougie, I, Tom and drunk snoring Jake. Just as the climax of the story was approaching, I heard the doorbell buzz. I looked at Dougie, who looked at Tom, who raised his eyebrows, and reluctantly got up and opened the door. I heard him mutter 'Oh my God', which made me wonder. 'Xelia? I think you'd better come here' I dragged Dougie to the door with me. I couldn't make out the person, but when lightning flashed, I got a glimpse of her features, which prompted me to mutter 'Oh My God indeed.' It was…

_Cliffy! I know I'm mean. And I know you're kind. Just review on what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Nanana, I can't hear you, can't hear – music stops – oh I can. Fine, I'll confess. I STOLE MCFLY AWAY! Nah, just joking. I don't own them.

Chapter 10

_Previous chapter :_

_Rain was pouring. Thunder rumbling. Lightning flashing. We were currently watching a movie, called Goodbye Boys, about this five Scout dudes who goes like, camping around the…well, I don't really know. Getting back, we, being Dougie, I, Tom and drunk snoring Jake. Just as the climax of the story was approaching, I heard the doorbell buzz. I looked at Dougie, who looked at Tom, who raised his eyebrows, and reluctantly got up and opened the door. I heard him mutter 'Oh my God', which made me wonder. 'Xelia? I think you'd better come here' I dragged Dougie to the door with me. I couldn't make out the person, but when lightning flashed, I got a glimpse of her features, which prompted me to mutter 'Oh My God indeed.' It was…_

CONTINUED

It was Jules, or Juliette Collins. Her usual wavy hair had turned into stringy strands. And as lightning flashed again, I saw that she was crying. I ran out, opened the gate, and persuaded her in. As she reached the front door, I shouted for Tom to hold open the door. As the pair of us made our way into the dining room, where she sat down on the chair, Tom voluntary went and grabbed her luggage.

'Dougie, get that thermos my mom dropped off,' I ordered him. He hurriedly complied, and came back holding it, dripping water on the tiled floor. I made Jules drink the herbal soup in it, which was known to calm the nerves. Dougie looked repulsed at it. I suppose he should, but us Malaysian Chinese people have been boiling these soups for decades, and my mom always made me drink them. Jules, on the other hand, readily accepted it, nearly dropping the thermos as her hands were shaking so badly. I heard a sound, and turned to see Tom, who had dropped her luggage behind the door, staring at her. In my haste, I forgot that what Jules was wearing was a white halter neck dress, which had become very sheer, and clinged to her model-esque body, on account of the rain.

Shooing him away to fetch a towel, I turned to Jules. Her hands weren't shaking as bad as a few minutes ago, but she was visibly shaken emotionally. I asked, 'What happened, sweetie?' She started sobbing again, choking out 'fiancé…cheated…beat'. I shook my head disgustedly, and then noticed large bruises forming on her arms, legs, and torso. By this time Tom had come down with the fluffiest, softest towel he could find, which was REALLY that soft and fluffy. I gave her it, and she toweled herself dry. Tom took another look at her, and announced 'Ice pack, coming up'

Danny and Maddie came out from the kitchen. And suddenly Mads slipped on the water dripped by both Jules and Dougie, and speed-skated into the wall. Seriously. She muttered something that sounded like, 'Why…wall…hurt…Maddie…' Danny ran to her side and guided her to the couch. I did the same with Jules. Tom raised his eyebrows, and said 'Okay…two ice packs then.'

At this point, Lisa, leading Harry by the hand came down the stairs. Their clothes were ruffled, and both had that "just-got-screwed" glow. And when Lisa reached the last step, slipped on the water, nearly speed skating like Mads (who looked like she WAS going cuckoo, since she was saying stuff like 'Look…birdies…' and pointing around her head. Like a cartoon.), only to land on her ankle, which may have caused a sprainage. Ouch. Harry promptly picked her up, and set her on the couch. Tom looked at me, and said 'Xelia, don't you dare move. Three ice packs is enough to cause freezer burn,' and carefully side stepped the spillage, and returned with three ice packs.

I lay one of the ice packs on Jules's leg, since it looked like the worst wound ever on her. Harry fussed over Lisa, placing the ice pack on her sprained ankle, while Danny laid the remaining ice pack on Maddie's forehead, who was slowly regaining sanity by the second. Jules was still shaken, and judging from her appearance (and the help of a psychology textbook during college years), she had suffered and was suffering from deep emotional trauma. I asked her, 'What happened, Jules?'

At this point, the floodgates were opened. No, forced open by a wrench. She spilled everything, about how her good-for-nothing bastard of a fiancée cheated on her with a prostitute, then waved it off since he declared that 'it was just sex', then crossed the line when she was leaving the house. He had beat her repeatedly, then thrown her out (even if she did wanted to leave of her own free will in the first place) in front of the neighbors, humiliating not only herself, but driving a deep blow into her dignity.

At the end of that err… confession, Tom looked like he was about to blow, and I was fuming mad. I was ready to shout filthy swear words at the top of my lungs, but Dougie whispered some words of encouragement in my ear. Looking at the clock, I realized that it was getting late, then made Jules take a bubble bath, while I rearranged the night's sleeping plans. Finally we all agreed that I shared a room with Dougie, while Tom and Danny shared a room. I went upstairs to check on Jules, and found that she was fast asleep on my bed, in her dressing gown. Walking downstairs, I asked that everyone go to bed. It was a long day.

I changed into my PJs, and slid under the bedcovers. Dougie copied my movements, and hugged me close as I sighed. We cuddled for a few minutes, and as I felt myself falling into dreamland, I heard him whisper, 'Everything's going to be fine, Xi.'

The next day, the whole bunch of us, including hungover grumbling Jake, who was complaining that we were being coldhearted after leaving him on the couch, causing him to wake up with a sore aching body, but shut up when he saw the state Juliette was in, went to the police station to lodge a report. The police man who had helped us had told us to go home, then told us that he would inform us when they had any news on the case.

* * *

_Okay, I know this post is so crappy, but you can't blame someone when they are on holiday, and after the holiday, have to cram two months worth of school into their brains, right? …RIGHT?_


End file.
